Of Heartburn and Longing
by sydia05
Summary: America has already told what the burning of New York was like to him. Now see how this affected England. Historical Hetalia, One shot


September 21, 1776

I write this entry with a heavy heart, today I burned down Alfred's heart. I did it, I hurt the boy who I loved in a way I never would have before. I know the pain of being burned in the heart of your country. London's burning was so long ago, but I can still feel the pain every now and again. For such a young person, I refuse to acknowledge that he is a country, to go through such a terrible loss must be devastating. Many of Alfred's people lost their homes and essentially their whole lifes worths today. I truly hope this will be enough for Alfred to come to his senses and forget the whole idea of being an independent country. I mean look at his brother, what was his name again Kanata or Canadia…..something like that, he seems fine with being under the rule of the British empire especially since he was under the rule of that frog. That bloody frog has been giving me nothing but trouble recently, and now I hear that his is planning on sending help to Alfred, blast those two why can't we just get along? Why did they have to leave me, Alfred is gone and this war is the only thing keeping us together. I know that teens go through their rebellious stage but none of the other colonies rebelled like Alfred is. My family is falling apart I need Alfred to keep this family together, why couldn't he just put up with the taxes, I was going to repeal them soon we just needed more funds in the capital. Now I'm spending more this year than any other year that I've been in charge of the colonies. In the end the only reason why I can't let Alfred leave is because of money. Blast, it's always money, money to spend on wars that should never have been fought , money for new rifles, for imported tea, money to fund this blasted military! Why must it always be money! Why could I not have been a larger country? If I had more land than Alfred would never have left me, we would never have been in this war, I would not be in this mess of trying to control so much at one time. But then again what if I had been born with more land? Then would I ever have needed to find Alfred and his brother, I believe it's Canada...but i'm probably wrong, would I be fighting with Frog all the time or with someone more powerful like Prussia? I guess I was given my land mass as a gift for my people to do with as they please. I should consider myself lucky to be an island nation, one with the most powerful naval military force in the world and a nation full of true gentlemen.

Word just came in from the scouts, Alfreds men are now hiding in the woods surrounding New York. Tomorrow we will march to scare them out, be it by just presence or by military force. We are to take prisoners only if shot at and are not to shoot otherwise. Bah, the same orders that we always have, do this , do that, shoot at this, don't shoot at that. I know that I am a nation and therefore battles and fighting are apart of my life but why must we have fighting amongst family? Alfred needs to get over this stage of his and come home already. I am done with his shenanigans and rebelliousness. If I see him tomorrow then I will surely shoot at him, it would teach the lad a lesson for trying to create his own country. A nation's life is filled with war and death. I have seen many of my people fall, and known the feel of losing one's best friend to death by battle. Alfred needs to come to his senses and realize this, if he truly wants to become his own nation he will have to go through the pain of losing your people, he will also have to go through me. The mighty British Empire will show no mercy to those who oppose it. Alfred and his people have claimed to want liberty or death, so we will give them death! They will know the name of the British Empire and it will spread fear in their hearts. Their children's children will know my might and they will never again even think of leaving me. I will not lose my power to a measly colony, no I will put down this rebellion at its roots. Alfred F. Jones, the british empire is coming for you I hope you're ready!

Well little book, one again you have listened to my problems and helped to fix them. I have written on almost five whole pages during my rant in you. BAh, if Alfred were here he would surely laugh at my meticulous writing I you. But he is not hear, so with nobody to listen to me, so I turn to you little book. How long have I had you now anyway? A few years? Mayhaps one day I will look back on these pages to know exactly how long I've been writing. What I do know, is that in a few entries Alfred will be back under my control and I won't have to worry about losing any of my power anymore.

Oh dear, it is getting late. So goodnight little book, may your pages lead men to greater futures.

Arthur Ignitus Kirkland

Great Britain and Northern Ireland


End file.
